He's Got a Boner
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Preciso que... - chegou mais perto da cama, onde Dean estava paralisado. - Que me ajude - o anjo pegou a mão do loiro e colocou sob o tecido da calça social, onde o volume crescia. - com isso, Dean.'


**He's Got a Boner**

Castiel mordeu os lábios e respirou com dificuldade, da outra vez tinha funcionado, então por que agora não estava abaixando? Tentou pensar em filhotes de gato brincando, em desenhos de crianças, em abelhas, tentou até mesmo pensar em demônios, mas de nada adiantava, as imagens do sonho de Dean logo vinham a sua mente e eram tão reais, tão incrivelmente detalhadas!

Sentiu a calça apertar ainda mais, aquele calor insuportável subindo por seu pescoço e concentrando-se em sua bochecha, as mãos tremiam levemente e seus quadris pareciam querer movimentar-se por contra própria. Precisava de ajuda para resolver aquilo, já estava começando a doer e todo aquele calor apenas piorava sua 'situação'.

Quando apareceu no meio da sala de estar de Bobby, em sua testa podia-se ver as gotículas de suor formando-se, escorrendo pelo lado da face. Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas, encarando-o de um jeito estranho, Bobby tomou mais um gole de uísque e Sam baixou o livro para reparar no anjo.

_Cas? Tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - o mais novo perguntou preocupado, levantando-se e ficando perto do anjo.

_Eu... Eu... Dean... - gemeu olhando para o loiro com desespero.

O loiro também tinha levantado e agora olhava para o anjo assustado, perguntando-se o que tinha acontecido, Castiel estava quente, as bochechas vermelhas e o cabelo preto uma completa desordem sexy.

_Cas...?

_Eu... Sozinhos... Precisamos conversar. - ele disse, a voz falha e Sam arqueou ainda mais as sobrancelhas, lançando um olhar para Bobby que apenas deu de ombros.

* * *

Dean estava sentado na cama e Castiel andava de um lado para o outro em sua frente, sem conseguir explicar. O loiro tinha arrastado o anjo para o cômodo, evitando Sam de vir xeretar por ali, afinal, Castiel precisava dele, e parecia algo muito sério para deixar o moreno naquele estado.

_Cas... Se você não falar eu não vou poder te ajudar. - disse paciente.

O anjo olhou para ele com os olhos azuis aflitos, mexeu as mãos nervosamente e depois parou em frente ao loiro.

_Você lembra do cara da pizza? - perguntou, vendo Dean arregalar os olhos e avermelhar, concordando depois. - Bom, depois daquilo, você disse que u estava... Ne... Animado... - disse constrangido.

_Sim, sim. - respondeu baixinho.

_Então... - sentiu que ia derreter por causa do calor, então escorregou o sobretudo pelo braços, deixando que ele se amontoasse numa cadeira velha perto da porta. - Aconteceu de novo. - falou, apontando para o meio das pernas, fazendo Dean arregalar mais ainda os olhos verdes ao ver o volume na calça social. - O que eu faço?

_Hm... Hmm... - abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu, ainda estava encarando a ereção do anjo. - Eu vou pro Inferno. - disse muito baixo depois de imagens nada puras aparecerem em sua mente.

_Eu tentei... Eu pensei em filhotes, em desenhos, em demônios! nada adiantou... Ele não... - e então apontou de novo para o meio das pernas, mesmo que o loiro não tivesse tirado os olhos de lá. - Ele não abaixou dessa vez.

Dean engoliu um pouco de saliva que tinha acumulado na boca e só então levantou os olhos para ver o rosto do anjo. Castiel estava afrouxando mais a gravata, depois abriu dois botões da camisa social e então tirou o paletó. Dean sentiu as mãos suarem.

_Cas... Cas... O que- o que você... 'ta fazendo? - perguntou.

_Estou quente. - disse puxando as mangas da camisa social até os cotovelos. - Preciso... Preciso que... - chegou mais perto da cama, onde Dean estava paralisado. - Que me ajude - o anjo pegou a mão do loiro e colocou sob o tecido da calça social, onde o volume crescia. - com isso, Dean.

O loiro sentiu as próprias calças apertarem, conteve um gemido e mordeu os lábios. Levantou da cama, as mãos ainda no meio das pernas do anjo que parecia ainda mais vermelho, e começava a respirar ruidosamente.

_Cas... Depois disso... Depois do que acontecer aqui... Não vai ter volta. - disse, tomando coragem e apertando levemente a ereção dele.

_Por favor... Eu não me importo. - disse, fechando os olhos e suspirando. - Só... Faz o calor passar... Eu... Eu estou queimando. - sussurrou, bem perto do rosto de Dean, sentindo a mão dele começar a se mover lentamente lá embaixo. - Hmmm.

Dean fixou os olhos nos rosto dele, tão belo e inocente, angelicalmente sedutor, com aqueles cabelos espetados e a face corada daquele jeito. Aproximou ainda mais, sentindo a respiração ofegante em sua pele, e então fechou os lábios nos dele, colocando a língua na boca rachada pedindo passagem para lhe dar um beijo.

O anjo abriu os olhos ao sentir os lábios macios de Dean nos seus, mas voltou a fechá-los, sentindo que o calor apenas aumentava. A mão de Dean continuava mexendo lá, mas então a outra mão dele apertou-lhe o quadril e Castiel gemeu, empurrando-se em direção ao corpo do outro.

_Cas, - disse rouco. - não faz assim. - e ele parecia sem fôlego.

_O que... O que eu tenho que fazer? - perguntou, sentindo a mão de Dean apertá-lo mais forte no quadril.

_Só... Deixa comigo... Eu... Se você... Se fizer isso de novo com o quadril... Vai acabar rápido demais.

Castiel quase protestou quando Dean tirou as mãos de si, mesmo que apenas para abrir o cinto social e arrancá-lo de qualquer jeito, jogando para trás em seguida, ele desceu o zíper devagar, sempre com os olhos no rosto do outro, que com as bochechas afogueadas sentia o calor aumentar ainda mais.

_Dean... Eu... Eu vou queimar. - disse sôfrego e ouviu a risada rouca do outro.

_Ainda não. - ele retrucou e depois puxou a calça e a boxer um pouco para baixo, fazendo Castiel olhar para a própria anatomia. - Eu vou cuidar disso. - estava duro, apontando para a esquerda e com a ponta molhada.

Ele começou com movimentos lentos, fazendo o anjo se contorcer e cair na poltrona, fincando as unhas no estofado ao sentir a mão em volta do pênis subindo e descendo em velocidade torturante.

_De-an!

O loiro continuou olhando para ele, aproximando o rosto de 'lá', colocou a ponta da língua pra fora e lambeu, sentindo o gosto dele, mas Castiel soltou um grito assustado quando aquele formigamento começou a se espalhar do baixo-ventre para a barriga, a velocidade das batidas de seu coração aumentando alucinadamente.

_De-an! Pai-i! - e fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça no encosto, sentindo seu ser inteiro pulsar.

Passou a língua mais uma vez por ele, agora pela extensão, os dedos segurando delicadamente a base. Os dedos de Castiel automaticamente seguraram os cabelos curtos de Dean quando o loiro colocou seu pau na boca, fazendo uma sucção lenta na ponta, para depois colocar inteiro na boca.

Chupou um pouco mais forte, ouvindo os gemidos de aprovação do anjo e então o quadril dele começou a se movimentar de encontro a sua boca, num ritmo lento e sensual. Dean escorregou sua outra mão até a própria ereção, sentindo-se tão duro e babado que não ia demorar a gozar. Baixou rapidamente o zíper da calça jeans e colocou o pau para fora, masturbando-se enquanto Castiel fodia sua boca.

_De-an! - ele gemeu. - Ahh, o fogo... - e aumentou a velocidade do quadril. - Está vindo, Dean! - gritou e então toda aquela quentura o fez explodir.

Os movimentos da mão do caçador aumentaram e então o gozo escorreu por seus dedos, um pouco depois de Castiel gozar em sua boca. Quando Dean abriu os olhos e levantou, o ziper ainda aberto e o pênis semi-ereto, viu Castiel com a expressão débil, os cabelos colados na testa e um sorriso nos lábios.

_Você também? - o tom grogue em sua voz fez Dean sorrir.

_Sim. - respondeu, jogando-se de qualquer jeito na cama que ficava de frente pra poltrona.

Demorou alguns segundos e então Sam estava esmurrando desesperadamente a porta.

_Dean? Cas? Está tudo bem aí? Quem esta vindo? - o outro perguntou do outro lado da porta.

Castiel moveu a cabeça em direção a porta, piscou lentamente sentindo aquela letargia ficar mais forte, como se apenas virar a cabeça fosse demais para se fazer naquele momento. Dean parecia mais firme, fechou os zíper da calça, levantou e deu alguns passos cambaleantes até a porta.

_Tudo bem, Sam. - disse, a testa colada na madeira enquanto sentia uma gota de suor escorrer pelo lado esquerdo de seu rosto.

_Tudo bem mesmo? - perguntou outra vez e Dean se obrigou a abrir uma fresta da porta para olhar o irmão.

_Sim, tudo bem.

Sam arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, tentando espiar lá para dentro, mas Dean impediu.

_O Cas ainda está aí? Qual era o problema?

_Sim, ele está bem agora... - e olhou para dentro do quarto, vendo o anjo ainda na poltrona, a calça nos tornozelos, a camisa social aberta enquanto a gravata afrouxada estava no peito descoberto dele. - Eu cuidei de tudo. Não se preocupe.

_Então... Vocês vão descer ou...?

Sam estava curioso, Dean sabia.

_Agora não. Talvez depois ou... - e deu mais uma espiadinha no anjo que ainda tinha aquele sorriso no rosto. - Só amanhã.

Bateu a porta na cara do irmão e trancou, voltando para a cama e puxando Castiel pela gravata para que fosse com ele.

* * *

 _Review's?_


End file.
